


Father's Day

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is curious about Sky People holidays, but ends up inviting Clarke to share a Grounder Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Holidays - Clarke's father is a very important aspect of her development as a person, so I thought I'd do something to honour him.

"What did you celebrate up there in the Sky?" Lexa asked, shifting her eyes to peer sideways at Clarke, taking in the soft flush of her cheeks. "Did you have heroes, and Gods?"

"Yes." Clarke answered as she took a sip from the cup in her hand letting the alcohol burn down her throat. "The old religions remained in place for many, and new ones grew for others."

Lexa's eyebrows pinched into a tight line. "Are you a believer Clarke?" 

Clarke remembered the sight of her father's face in the airlock. She remembered the way that he smiled. She remembered the way that he screamed as the air left his lungs. She remembered seeing his body float away. She swallowed another mouthful of burning alcohol. 

"No, I'm not." Clarke answered.

"I..." Lexa shook her head. "I did not mean to say something that would upset you Clarke." 

"You didn't." Clarke murmured her voice quiet and gentle. "There are just some memories that I try not to think about any more. My Father - he believed." 

"And you lost him?" Lexa questioned. 

Clarke nodded. "Yes." 

"We have a tradition in my clan." Lexa said with a tilt of her head. "Father's Day - perhaps you should join us when next it happens."

"Perhaps I should." Clarke agreed with a small smile stretching across her lips as she peered sideways at Lexa's face. "I'd like that." 

"As would I Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa murmured ignoring the heat that rose to her cheeks in favour of the happy gleam in Clarke's gaze.


End file.
